Hattons Family 2034 St. Patrick's Day
Making Plans for St. Patrick's Day Nicole: "The Hattons Family are celebrating St. Patrick's Day." Cassie: "Children, can I see you for a moment in the den?" and Kim are playing with their toys Sam: "Come on, guys!" kids arrive to the den Anna: "What is it, mom?" Cassie: "St. Patrick's Day is coming up in just a few days." Katie: "What are we going to do?" Cassie: "Well Katie, since St. Patrick's day is right around the corner, I thought we'd do something." Mulan: "Like what?" Cassie: "We can make St. Patrick's Day crafts and bake St. Patrick's Day sweets!" Mario: "What will we do when it's St. Patrick's Day?" Cassie: "We're going to " Kwang-Sun: "I'd rather starve myself in the closet." Cassie: "No, Kwang-Sun, we have to spend time together as a whole family " Preparing for St. Patrick's Day Choosing an Activity Nicole: "And so the preparations for St. Patrick's day began." sets up the dining room table full of arts and crafts the table, we see black construction paper, light green construction paper, dark green construction paper, red markers, 16. Oz styrofoam cups, green pipe cleaners, embroidery hoops, orange pipe cleaners, pot of gold templates, white glue, scissors, paper plate leprechaun templates, white construction paper, crayons, small paper plates, sequins, hole punch, peach construction papers, orange paint, shamrock hat templates, cardboard, Popsicle sticks, gold glitter, black markers, googly eyes, strings, craft pins, ribbons, green paint, pre-cut small craft foam shamrocks, shamrock pin templates, dyed green rice, tape, green poster board, green Pom-poms, green tissue paper, small shamrock templates, fruit loop cereal, medication dosing cups used as stampers to make the gold, white poster board, white lightweight cardboard, cotton balls, yellow construction paper, leprechaun templates, rainbow templates, blue construction paper, red construction paper, large shamrock templates, purple construction paper, orange construction paper, glue sticks, rainbow circle templates and a stapler Cassie: "Children, can you come in to the living room?" kids arrive in the living room Cassie: "Now, who wants to do arts and crafts?" Katie, Kwang-Sun, Laila, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy,and Eddie raise their hands Cassie: "So that's Kwang-Sun, Sam, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy, Eddie. The arts and crafts things are all in the dining room." Kwang-Sun, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy and Eddie enter the dining room Cassie: "So that leaves Sami, Mi-Yung, Ajit, Hanako, Mulan, Hugo, Mario, Kim, Dani. I want you to come in to the kitchen." Mi-Yung, Hanako, Mulan, Hugo, Mario, Kim and Dani follow Cassie into the kitchen, with Mi-Yung carrying Ajit in her arms Arts and Crafts Nicole: "Kwang-Sun, Sam, Laila, Katie, Yoshi, Anna, Rosa, Timothy and Eddie did arts and crafts in the dining room making things which are St. Patrick's related." Cassie: "You're going to make Leprechaun hats today. And you can also make decorations, such as four leaf clovers. Sam can you keep an eye on them while I tend to the baking crew?" is cutting light green and dark green construction papers into big strips Sam: "Okay. Here we go." goes into the kitchen Sam: "What do you want to make, guys?" Katie: "I want to make a hat." Timothy: " " Eddie: "Can I make ?" Anna: "I'm going to make a " Laila: "I'm making " Kwang-Sun: "Uh, " Rosa: "I'll make " Nicole: "The kids made Leprechaun hats..." Katie: "Can you help me, Sam?" Sam: "Sure, come and sit beside me." sits beside Sam Sam: "Now Kitty Kat, do you want dark green or light green?" Katie: "I want dark green!" measures Katie's head, using a strip of dark green construction paper Sam: "Hold still, Katie." Sam: "Hmm... I think it's perfect!" helps Katie to glue the paper together, using a glue stick Sam: "Now I need you to use the glue stick." nods Sam: "And now we need the yellow construction paper and I want you to use these scissors and cut the ." Baking Nicole: "The other half, which consists of Mi-Yung, Sami, Ajit, Hanako, Mulan, Hugo, Mario, Kim and Dani are doing the baking." is in his high chair the table, we see the ingredients to make shamrock cookies, leprechaun hat cookies and Pot O' Gold Cake Pops Cassie: "What do you want to bake?" Mario: "Can we make shamrock cookies, per favore?" Cassie: "Yes of course. Mi-Yung and I will keep an eye on you." Nicole: "So the kids made Shamrock Cookies..." Nicole: "They made Leprechaun Hat Cookies..." St. Patrick's Day Arrives AM Morning Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:St. Patrick's Day Transcripts